The Italia Sisters
by HarleyBear
Summary: What would happen if the Italian twin's female doubles apear and Fem!Italy and Fem!Romano are a bit different from their male counter parts
1. info

**Info**

**Name:Lovina(left) and Feliciana Vargas(right)**

**Age:both same age as Italy and Romano**

**Looks:Picture**

**Personality:Lovina:same as Romano(but kinder to Feliciana)Feliciana:same as Italy(But vary shy and secretly emo and has an emo corner)**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN**


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 1 -

It was a peaceful afternoon and Lovina and Feliciana layed in their back yard watching the clouds float Lovina,dispite the relaxing peace,felt something was bothering had been oddly quiet all day and did'int seemed focused on her art as usual.

"Are you okay,Feliciana?"Lovina finaly asked.

Feliciana looked at lovina with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"Feliciana asked quietly.

It was'int uncommon for Feliciana to be was loud and hyper when she was little,but after a sertian

'acident',she grew quiet and she is still vary kind and hyper around those she trust.

Lovina sighed,desiding to leave it be for now.

"I'm going to get some food,but back in a few minutes."Lovina said nd walked inside,leaving Feliciana to stare at the clouds.

"I have to know what's up with her."Lovina told herself as she pulled out some sighed and went back stopped in her tracks when she saw Feliciana was'int there.

"Feliciana?"She called,but got no was may have a history of wondering off,but always stayed close enough to hear when she's being she agian got no awnser,she threw down the apple and ran off to find never acted like this around anyone else,but when it comes to Feliciana,she we as kind as a mother to a new born called out Feliciana's name as she searched,but no one awnsered time after was in pure panic mode,for there was only one place she had'int they had boght the house there was thick forest around it and Feliciana did'int want to cut it all down,so only a small part was cut down.

Feliciana knew not to go into the woods alone,she was more than fimilar with what type of dangrous animals were there.

Lovina glared at the did'int want to admit it,but she was tarified of the what happpened to Feliciana,she was mortified at the thought of going inside for her twin,she took a deap breath and ran past the forest line,into the woods infested with hungry animals.

Between sisters, often, the child's cry never dies down

"Never leave me," it says; "do not abandon me."  
- Louise Bernikow


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 2 -

Lovina searched with great caution,if Feliciana was there,she would most likely be hurt or the thought of that made Lovina shook it off and hummed a tune to calm a few mintues she was deaper into the woods then she'd like,but she kept her twin was there and she had to find her.

"HELP,SOMEONE HELP ME!"A female voice screamed,pure tarror in their voice.

Lovina knew exsactly who it ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her,not stoping untill she could see she did she was was being carried by a large man with a long scarf and four other men were walking next to ran forward and punched the man in the back,praying he would release her he did'int.

"Quick men,grab her too!"A man with large eye brows said.

Lovina was grabbed and knocked out last thing she heard was Feliciana calling for her to help.

(sorry it's short)


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 3 -

Feliciana's P.O.V

I've been sitting in this room with Lovina,who is still passed out,for a hour.I've spent at least half the time calling for help,I don't even know why i one is coming to save us anyway.I sighed and looked around the was small and to dark to see anything,but I've identified a few apeared as if we were being kept in some kind of closet and I could hear what everyone were talking about these guys named Lovino and Feliciano.I don't know who they are,and I don't want to find out.I could even smell food from the other side of the door and boy was I stomic growled for the third time and I wimpered.

I wish Lovina would wake up already.I heard the door creak open and light flood the cell.I flinched from the brightness and let my eyes get used to it.

"You okay in here,love?"A man I learned was England told me to get away,but I could'int.I was trapped.I began to tear up and saw this and backed up.

"It's alright dear.I won't hurt you or your sister."He said with a welcoming smile.I stopped shaking,but kept my distance.

After some silence,a short man-China- came in with what smelled like stomic growled agian,I hid my face and blushed,eyeing the food.

"Do you want some,aru?"China asked,passing me a plate of dumplings.I took it and started to eat,but stopped when I remembered Lovina would be hungry too.I put the plate down and nodded a thank you to the nodded back and then someone shouted.

"DUDE ARE THEY AWAKE?"America glared but nodded.

"Lovina is still alseep,aru."China said,stepping closer to Lovina.I went defence mode and got infront of Lovina.I may be shy and weak looking,but if someone tried to hurt the ones I love,I will be as dangerous as a mother bear protecting her cubs.I watched them like a hawk,my hand slowly trailing to my back poket to grab my knife,the only thing my grandmother **ever** gave me.I grabbed my knife and held it close to my waist,just in case they tried did'int seem to notice and China and England kept talking to America.

I survaied the room and my gess was correct,we were in a were some coats,papers,and a bunch of other all looked like stuff from a UN it hit **were** in a UN building,but I could'int tell stopped talking and shut and locked the door.I smirked as my eyes got used to the darkness and I looked to the far corner of the was a large vent.

_When in dought,brake out._

_,Feliciana Vagras_


End file.
